


Him

by lemon_boie



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, True Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_boie/pseuds/lemon_boie
Summary: Snowflake longs for company, especially from him





	Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> Prompt: Deke/Snowflake with “I need a hug.” by Fierysky

Snowflake was currently in a holding cell and all of her previous team was dead. Pax, Jaco and Sarge. 

Even if she couldn’t forgive Sarge for leaving her to die, she still felt sad. So much had happened since arriving on Earth and it was too much.

So here she was, sat against the wall of this room, wishing for someone to come in, even if they didn’t like her. She wished for _him_ especially.

And as if her call was answered, he came in. 

“Are you okay?” He asked concerned.

“I need a hug.” Snowflake cried, and Deke obeyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment prompts, pairings or something you want to inspire a drabble!  
> Can even be colours, or music etc!  
> Can be anything really.


End file.
